Popsicle Toes
by jmkw
Summary: Max takes some time off and leaves an old friend in charge of the bar.....
1. Jack's Back

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but it's fun to pull their strings for awhile.  
  
I got the title from a Michael Franks song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking through my rose colored glasses, I'm assuming that everything works out for the best after the season finale. Maybe this summer I'll go in the other direction...hummmm.  
  
Max has left for a little R&R. He temporarily closes the bar. A few weeks later a friend of the family comes to take over until he returns....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan stood outside the door to Pogue. She hadn't stepped foot inside the bar since her father handed her the key and said he was taking sometime off, to visit friends in the old country and to try and come to grips with the turns his life has taken in the last few weeks and maybe even the last 23 years. He called her to tell her that and old friend was going to step in and take care of the place for awhile. Tonight was the bar's reopening after two weeks of having its doors shut.  
  
Jordan could see a multitude of familiar faces through the window. She fought the urge to look for her father's.  
  
"Well darling, are we going in or not?" Nigel says making Jordan jump. "I'm dying to meet this wonderfully mysterious woman I've been hearing about all day."  
  
Jordan chuckled; she had been making Jacqueline sound like the second coming. She came into Jordan's life one snowy Thanksgiving weekend. Her father had brought her home after he found her alone on the streets. A nine year old Jordan heard her parents talking about the adventurous blonde haired beauty. She had run away from her boyfriend and was living on the street. She said she was 24 but Jordan's mother didn't think she was a day over 18. Jordan didn't care; she was like having her own life size Barbie doll. That holiday season the happiest of young Jordan's life. Her mother was beaming, dotting over the young woman. Soon, the weekend turned into 6 week stay. After a failed New Year's Eve attempt to patch things up with her nameless boyfriend, Jacqueline announced it was time to leave. Max asked no questions and put her on the bus to New York City. Both Emily and Jordan were devastated. Fortunately, through the years Jack had kept in touch with post cards from around the world. The dreams that they all assumed had driven her away from her lover came true and she became an acclaimed singer.  
  
"Jordan, I'm going to bloody pass out from thirst if you don't get going."  
  
With a bow Jordan opens the door to usher Nigel inside. Jack had made Jordan promise to not visit her until she was settled in, both at her father's house and the pub. Jack said it was because after so many years since her last visit she didn't want Jordan to see her not at her best. But Jordan saw straight though it and realized it was the places she didn't want Jordan to see not looking perfect.  
  
Feeling lighter than she has since the day she put her father on that plane Jordan looks around the room for the new proprietress. First she notices a new bartender; he looked a little too young. Then she notices the upright in the corner. Laughing she thinks 'Jack wouldnot leave home with out it.' She soon forgets all that as she spies the curvy blonde standing by the dartboard holding court with Woody and a half dozen of Boston PD's finest.  
  
"What does one have to do to get a drink around this joint?" Jordan yells out.  
  
"Jordan!" Jack says as she runs over to throw her arms around her. "Oh, baby it is so good to see you."  
  
Jordan returns the hug. Yes, Dad had a good idea bringing Jack here. After one last hug Jack walks over to the bar.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"A couple beers" Jordan says as she and Nigel take a seat.  
  
"And who's this tall drink of water?" Jack asks looking Nigel up and down.  
  
"This is Nigel, we work together..."  
  
"Nigel... you can call me Jack." she says as she sets two drafts in front of them.  
  
"I'd be honored, my lady."  
  
"Oh, and he has an accent too."  
  
"Don't fall for her lines Nig. She's been known to toy with a man only to watch him squirm."  
  
"Sounds like fun to me." he murmurs.  
  
"Shh...Jordan you'll blow my cover."  
  
Woody walks over to the bar "About time you showed up... 'Jordanbaby' " Jordan cringes as he says the horrible nickname Jack called her as a child.  
  
Jordan looks up at Jack, "I deny anything this woman has said about me..."  
  
"So, are you saying that you didn't...?" Woody couldn't say anymore because of Jordan's hand over his mouth.  
  
"Now Detective Hoyt, you can never trust and old lady's ramblings." Jack laughed.  
  
"Old my ass..." says the young bartender as he joins the conversation. The resemblance between the two was evident.  
  
He wraps an arm around Jack as she says "You're such a good boy... Jordan, I don't know if you remember Michael..."  
  
"This is Michael? My God, the last time we heard you were in grad school. How come your here tending bar instead of writing a thesis on evolutionary music or composing the next great symphony?"  
  
"I can't let her out of my sight. The last time my mother lived in this city...she ended up with me!"  
  
"Remember I'm your mother and I can slap this side of July." Jack mocks.  
  
"Then what would you do with out me?" he says as he kisses her cheek.  
  
"So, I'm guessing the piano's yours?" Nigel asks.  
  
"Yes, the slave driver says I have to earn my keep and makes me play day and night."  
  
"Oh, don't listen to him. He would only come with me if I promised him a smoky bar with a piano in the corner. He has this Count Basie complex."  
  
"Mom..."he warns. A customer motions for another drink and Michael leaves to serve him. Jack watches him walk away with a look of mother's pride.  
  
"He's my life, Jordan. Wait until you hear him play. The angels in heaven can't compare to his gift."  
  
"Jordan tells me you toured with Maynard Ferguson. Did he learn to play then?" Nigel says.  
  
"Yes, he loved music even as an infant, but our touring days were years ago. Michael was accepted in the School for Performing Arts. Colleges and conservatories were calling soon after that.  
  
The bar door opens and more regulars arrive, including Lily and Bug. As they walk up to the bar Jordan makes introductions. The conversation turns to the weeks Jack spent in the Cavanaugh house.  
  
"You made her play dress up?" Lily laughs.  
  
"I was nine Lily."  
  
"A precocious nine" Jack adds. "I had two sequin gowns I used for work; Jordan had snuck into my luggage and found them, along with my red lipstick. It was either play dress up with her or face the messy possibility she would do it herself anyway."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Woody looks at Jordan.  
  
Grabbing Woody by the tie and standing Jordan says, "Hoyt, look the pool table is open. Let's play."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garrett locks his office door behind himself. Jordan had invited him for drinks earlier. Max had found someone to manage the bar for him while he was away. The way Jordan felt about the place he hopes whoever this person was they could handle it. Before Max left he didn't seem to be making wise decisions. It had been a long shift and all he really wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep. But maybe it wouldn't hurt to just go and check it out...  
  
When Garrett pulls up outside the bar he notices all the cars parked around. At least Max hadn't lost his clientele being closed for a few weeks. As he reaches for the door he hears the strains of a piano. Whoever it is, they played the Duke Ellington standard expertly. He didn't hear the voice accompanying the piano until he stepped inside. The voice sounded like one that has haunted his dreams for decades. He must be more tired than he thought. At this angle Garrett could not see the musicians, so he stood for a second, just to absorb the music. Through the years he would hear that voice, only to find out it didn't belong to the woman he wanted it to. Garrett braced himself with that thought tonight. He waited until the song ended and the applause to start before he walked into the taproom. Looking toward the bar we saw a group of his staff lounging against it with Jordan and Woody manning the taps. The crush of people prevented him from seeing the alcove where the music was coming from. Loosening his tie he walks up the bar.  
  
"Jordan I can understand, but are you moonlighting now Detective?"  
  
"Anything for a free drink Dr. Macy."  
  
"Thanks handsome," Garrett hears 'that voice', that smoky deep voice, behind him "We're back now. Why don't you and Jordan find a couple seats and I'll bring a round over to you."  
  
"Whatever you say, Jack." Woody says as he steps around the end of the bar as Garrett notices a handsome young man stepping in followed closely behind by a face from the past. Garrett felt short of breath. She must have recognized him at the same time because she stopped short and her eyes went wide. She whispered something in the young man's ear. The tall blonde man walked passed Garrett to the other end of the bar.  
  
She slowly walks up to where Garrett sat and says "How does the line go... 'all the gin joints in all the world'..."  
  
"Hello Jacqueline."  
  
Jack couldn't reply before Jordan sits down next to Garrett. "Playing it fashionably late tonight Garrett. You missed the floor show."  
  
"I caught the last part of it. A talented piano player you have there. He's a little young don't you think?" Garrett says looking at Jack.  
  
"Not as young as you think. Besides, I like them young and trainable..."  
  
Jordan cuts in "Have you met yet?...Garrett this is an old friend of the family Jack Bonner...Jack this is my boss Garrett Macy."  
  
"Jack? That's new."  
  
Jack sits a couple beers on the bar as Woody walks up behind Jordan. "Only for the last quarter of a century; I needed a little change...So you're working at the Medical Examiner's office now. Talk about a small world." Jack smiles over at Jordan.  
  
"You two are acquainted?" Nigel says as he reaches for his drink.  
  
"Yes, we go way back" Jack says nostalgically. "You still take you Scotch neat?"  
  
"You remember."  
  
As she pours the drink she says "There's not much I forgot. How's Maggie...that's her name right?"  
  
"We're divorced"  
  
"Too bad"  
  
"You two sounded real good out there" Garrett says breaking eye contact to look at his drink.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Lily asks  
  
"Dr. Macy and I were in the same band back before we knew better."  
  
"That is wonderful. I've always wanted to meet someone who knew him back then." Lily says  
  
"I haven't changed all that much Lily."  
  
"You had a hell of a lot more hair back then." Jack chuckles.  
  
"And you haven't changed a bit Jacqueline." Garrett says taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Come on Jack, dish...What was our fearless leader like?" Nigel asks.  
  
A myriad of emotions cross Jack's face. She regroups and with a laugh and says "He could drink a sailor under the table, but would blush at the drop of a hat. He had an easy laugh and a quick temper. He also damn near flunked out of med-school trying to become the best drummer since Gene Crupa."  
  
"Gene Crupa?" Woody asks.  
  
Bug answers "He was a big band leader back in the '30's and '40's, he was known for his long hair ... and shall we say...excesses."  
  
"Like I said he had more hair back then."  
  
Garrett smiles at some long ago memory as he asks "Do you still take requests Jacqueline?"  
  
Jack smiled as the same memory finds its way in to her thoughts. "No, I haven't found a drummer who could screw up the solo as bad as you did Garrett."  
  
"Why do I think there's a story there?" Jordan comments. When neither looks like they'd answer. Jordan presses.  
  
With a chuckle and a sigh, Jack was the first to fold "Well baby, it wasn't even a hard song to play. One of the club owners we worked for requested it every night just so he could watch Garrett fumble through it."  
  
"The man was sadist..."  
  
"Why Garrett is that a blush I see." Jordan looks into his face.  
  
Standing up Garrett throws a fifty on the bar next to his barely touched drink. "It's just the lighting in here Jordan. I have work I need to catch up on." turning to his co workers he says "I'll see you all tomorrow." He turns to walk out and stops. Turning back he says "It was good to see you again, Jacqueline." He looked like he was going to say more but he turns and walks out.  
  
"You too.... Garrett." Jack mumbles to herself as she watches him walk out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garrett knew he should just go home. He sat in his office staring out the window anyway. Jacqueline is back in town and working with Jordan's father of all people. He stands and paws deep into his record collection. Finding the one he's looking for he carefully takes it out of the sleeve and examines it for dust collected from years of nonuse. Once the needle touched down on the vinyl he sits down, leans back and closes his eyes. The soulful song takes him away; too many years ago...  
  
"The beat doesn't sound all that tricky, Garrett."  
  
Jordan's voice makes him sit up with a start. "You need to stop sneaking up on me like that Jordan."  
  
Jordan walks into the office and sits on the side of his desk. Reaching down she opens the drawer where he keeps his liquor.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what or who happened on that Thanksgiving, or am I going to have to get you drunk and beat it out of you?"  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Opening Old Wounds

"You certainly are not going to beat around the bush are you Jordan." Garrett says as he grabs the bottle out of the drawer. After fishing for a couple of glasses and pours them a shot.  
  
Taking an obligatory sip she asks her question again, "Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"Frankly, Jordan I don't think it any of your business."  
  
"I'm making it my business" she retorts.  
  
Garrett scrubs his hand down his face and stands to turn off the music. Taking his time he carefully puts the record back in its dust sleeve. "She told me she was staying with a cop and his family."  
  
"I can't believe you kicked her to the curb Garrett. She was on the streets and all alone."  
  
"How old were you then...8 maybe 9 years old. I'm sure your view of Jacqueline is slightly distorted."  
  
"Damn it Garrett!"  
  
Garrett slowly sits back down with his elbows on the desk and his fingertips tapping together "We were both young, stupid and in love. You remember what that's like, don't you Jordan?"  
  
"We're not talking about me."  
  
"I tried to find her...I checked the hospitals and all the shelters. I called all our friends and the police. I even came here! But trying to find a specific 5 foot 3 inch blonde coed in this town was next to impossible."  
  
"That all sounds very valiant...but you're not answering my question."  
  
"Jacqueline was like a breath of spring time from the time I first laid eyes on her, so beautiful, so passionate, and so full of life. She was a freshman from Providence. She was supposed to be studying Economics, but instead she spent her time hanging out in clubs with guys like me. We had so much in common, from music to movies, cuisine to literature..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"She wanted a life in the band and I wanted..."  
  
"...a life with Maggie?"  
  
Garrett sighed and sat silent for a second. Jordan could see he was choosing his words carefully, "I knew I would never be good enough to be a professional and frankly I didn't want to. I saw first hand what it was like waiting at the train station for a father who only came home when the bookings were scarce. But music was like a fire in Jacqueline's blood. I asked her to make a life with a simple med student...she turned me down. Maggie....didn't."  
  
"I still don't understand why you kicked her out penniless in the middle of a snowstorm?"  
  
"I didn't kick her out! She left... in the middle of the night. No word, no note, nothing! At first I figured she had changed her mind and had gone home to be with her family for the holiday. Then I started to notice the things she took with her. Not items you'd take for a long weekend at home. At that point I knew she was gone. I finally found her when I got a call from a club owner she worked for. He told me she was stopping by after Christmas to pick up her last paycheck. I was there when she showed up. I talked her into meeting me at the apartment for New Year's Eve. So we could talk and maybe even start over."  
  
Taking a long drink from his glass, Garrett continues lost in his memories. "We spent the night dancing, drinking champagne and making love. We never got around to talking. By morning I think we both realized... although we loved each other, a future together just wasn't in the cards. That's the last I ever saw of her... until tonight."  
  
Standing Garrett walks over to the window and looks out onto the night skyline. "There, have a bared my soul enough for you for one night Jordan?"  
  
"Garrett, I'm sorry." Jordan stands and awkwardly waits for a moment looking at his back. Realizing the discussion was over Jordan quietly slips out of the office. Garrett does not turn around until he hears the bell of the elevator taking Jordan downstairs. Reaching for the bottle sitting on his desk Garrett refills his glass, thanking God that this was a new bottle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jordan is contemplating everything Garrett said when she walks out to the parking lot. She didn't realize Woody was parked there until she recognizes him, in the yellow street light, leaning against the door of his car. She smiles as she approaches him as if to say 'what are you doing here?'  
  
"You left after Macy in such a hurry...is everything alright?" Woody says looking over at the building.  
  
Jordan leans on the car next to Woody and says "How much did you hear from Jack this evening about how she came to live with us?"  
  
"Not much, but I kind of figured out that she and Dr. Macy were more than band mates." Woody smiles and continues "Does he have something to do with her decision to move in with a pair of total strangers and aspiring Broadway star?"  
  
"Oh God she told you about that, huh?"  
  
"Me and about twenty others..." with his hands spread out in front of him he says "I can see the headlines now 'Little Jordan Cavanaugh- the search for Annie is over!' " he then breaks out in a falsetto version of 'Tomorrow'  
  
"Will you stop that!? Someone is going to call the police and find out we've been drinking."  
  
Taking her hand Woody says, "My career is in the toilet anyway, bring it on."  
  
Jordan nods over to the building and says "He's pissed at me as it is. I don't need a public intoxication bust to add to the list."  
  
"Did he tell you to mind your own business about Jack?" Woody says getting back to the subject.  
  
She looked back up at the building picking up the windows of the medical examiner's office. She chose not to answer his question. "You know for years I assumed that Jack was the innocent one. On quiet cold snowy nights I often wonder what kind of ...person could send a girl out on the streets alone without a dime...."  
  
"There are always two sides to every relationship Jordan." Woody says holding up their intertwined fingers to look at them for a moment.  
  
"You sound just like Garrett."  
  
"What did he say?" he says returning his focus to her face.  
  
Jordan stood silent for a minute and Woody thought she wasn't going to answer until he heard "I still feel like he kicked her out...maybe not physically, but he didn't give her a choice."  
  
"I find that hard to believe, but if it's true I'm sure he had his reasons."  
  
Letting go of his hand, Jordan pushes away from the car and begins to walk over to her SUV. "What is it with you men? Why should a woman always have to mold herself in to your white picket fence world? Why can't a man ever be the one to adjust?"  
  
She jumps into her truck and turns the key leaving Woody standing alone in the parking lot wondering when he became the bad guy in all of this. He just shook his head. He'd probably never figure how Jordan's mind worked. He laughed out loud thinking it sure as hell was fun trying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning Jordan drives up to her father's house. Jack and Michael were staying there while they're in town. As she steps to the front door she hears the soft sounds of some kind of brass instrument coming from an open window in the parlor. She knocks on the door and Michael answers with the instrument in his hand.  
  
"Oh, Hi Jordan...I thought maybe it was one of the neighbors complaining about...." he motions with the flugelhorn.  
  
Jordan smiles and steps inside the doorway "They'd be fools...is there anything you can't do?" Michael blushes and looks at his feet.  
  
"He sings like a strangled chicken and he has two left feet, but other than that he's perfect." Jack calls as she steps up to the doorway "don't stand there, come in....can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
Michael frowns at his mother and says "Thanks for asking me..."  
  
"You can get your own."  
  
"I think I'll pass and leave you two to talk...I've only got a few weeks to get this thing figured out. I'll be upstairs."  
  
"He's been trying to impress this girl who has a thing for horn players." Jack chuckles as she leads Jordan into the kitchen. "How do you take your coffee?"  
  
"Black" Jordan sits down at her father's table and slowly runs a hand over the smooth surface. How many times had she sat there drinking coffee, and passing the time of day with her father?  
  
Jack sits the coffee down in front of Jordan. "You miss him don't you?"  
  
"All the time."  
  
"When was the last time you talked to him?"  
  
Jordan looks at her coffee cup. Realizing Jordan's answer Jack stands up and grabs the phone and a scrap of paper with the phone number on it. She sits them down by Jordan. "It's early yet....it should be a good time to call." Jack places a hand on Jordan's shoulder and then walks out of the room.  
  
Jack couldn't know that Jordan and her father had decided not to contact each other while Max was gone, so they could both due some thinking and healing on their own. Jordan picks up the phone and slowly dials the number. She waits for the overseas call to connect. And unfamiliar voice answers.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"May I speak with Max...Max Cavanaugh please?"  
  
"May I ask whose calling?"  
  
"This is his...tell him it's Jordan."  
  
"Jordan? ek, he's talked about nothin' but you darlin'...oh, I feel as if I know ya. Hang on, hang on I'll get him..."  
  
Jordan feels her palms begin to sweat as she waits for her father to pick up the phone.  
  
"Jordan? Jordan are you there?...Is there something wrong?" Max's concerned voice asks.  
  
"Hi Dad, everything's... everything's fine...I just wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Oh honey."  
  
Jordan quickly wipes away the stray tear from her cheek. "I know you wanted time alone but when Jack put the phone down in front of me..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've picked up the phone a hundred times since I stepped off the plane. It's good to hear your voice too."  
  
Trying to sound happy Jordan says "So, how's the bacon and cabbage over there?"  
  
"Tastes like bacon and cabbage." Max laughs "but the ale is better...I need to talk to the distributor when I get back."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"So how is everything working out with Jack, has she opened the bar up yet?"  
  
"Last night...you'd be proud, the crowd was huge. Every one was asking about you."  
  
"Give everyone my best."  
  
"Dad, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Jordan. What do you need?"  
  
"When Jack came to stay with us...back then....did she ever tell you what really happened?"  
  
"Honey, she was a young girl in a bit of trouble, your mother and I just wanted to help her get back on her feet. I didn't feel as if it really was any of our business."  
  
"Did she ever tell about her...boyfriend."  
  
"Like I said Jordan I didn't think it was our business."  
  
"That's Ok Dad. I have to say good bye or I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"You don't go messing around in that poor woman's past Jordan."  
  
After a slight pause Jordan says "No...I promise." She pushes the coffee cup away from herself as her says "I better go this call is on your dime."  
  
"Don't pester Jacqueline, Jordan."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Goodbye Jordan"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Jordan hangs up the phone. Jack walks back into the kitchen. She sits down at the table and waits for Jordan to speak.  
  
Jordan knew Jack had heard her side of the phone call. "I went to see Garrett when I left last night."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Does he know he's Michael's father?"  
  
Jack stood quickly to look through the archway leading to the living room to make sure Michael was not in ear shot. She relaxes when she heard the horn playing upstairs.  
  
"I gather Michael doesn't know either."  
  
"Jordan, I can tell you're the daughter of a detective. But this time you're off base."  
  
"Jack I'm not 9 anymore. I know how babies are made and I know how long it takes to give birth. The only man other than Garrett you were around was my father and I know that's not a possibility."  
  
"Jordan, those were crazy times before I came to live with you."  
  
"Are you saying you slept with other men than Garrett?"  
  
"I'm just saying you need to mind your own business and stay out of this Jordan. We have all chosen our paths in life and nothing can change that."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Music and Moonlight

Disclaimer: The song is "Popsicle Toes" by Michael Franks...go figure. (Fun song if you've ever heard it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Garrett looks up from his desk as he hears a knock on his doorframe. Jordan is standing there.  
  
"Come in Jordan." Garrett says pushing away from his desk.  
  
Jordan looks at the floor for a second and then says "I came by to say I'm sorry about last night. You're right it's none of my business."  
  
Garrett doesn't quite believe she's being honest but he says "Don't worry about it. It was all a lifetime ago. Now get to work."  
  
"Yes sir" she says. That was entirely too easy, she thinks to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following week passes in a blur. Jordan tried to stop by the pub for a minute or two everyday. But work was steady and she was using it as an excuse to avoid Jack and all the questions.  
  
Jordan couldn't help but notice that Garrett seems to have taken up residence in to his office. He's there when she leaves at night and there when she arrives the next day. More often than not, dressed in the same clothes he was wearing the day before. Whenever anyone tries to pry him away from his desk he's come up with some lame excuse. After a few days, the staff was coming close to giving up.  
  
Jordan turns the lights off in her office, it was late but she still had time to stop by the bar to say hi. Nigel and Peter left to go there a few hours ago.  
  
Jordan swings by Garrett's office, "Hey boss, I just got a call from Nigel. He's buying if we can get there before closing."  
  
"No thanks Jordan, you go ahead, I've got work to do."  
  
"With the hours you've been keeping this week I'm surprised there's anything left to do."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jordan." Garrett picks up a paper sitting in front of him. Realizing she has been dismissed Jordan leaves.  
  
Jordan walks into the pub a few minutes before last call. She sees Nigel, Peter, Bug and Woody playing cards and at a table by the piano.  
  
She quietly walks up behind Woody as he is studying his cards leaning back on two legs of his chair. She hears him proudly proclaim, "I'm a leg man myself..."  
  
"I'll alert the media ..."  
  
The sound of Jordan's voice makes Woody crash forward before he could lose his balance. He reaches to loosen his tie a little more as he squeaks out "Jordan. We...ah...gave up hope you'd show tonight."  
  
"Playing poker in a public place gentleman? Should we be prepared for the police raid?"  
  
Nigel looks at his cards and says "We're playing for pretzels love."  
  
"Which is a mute point since Bug keeps eating the pot." Peter says as he throws his cards down.  
  
"What? I didn't eat much dinner." Bug says as he grabs a pretzel from the center of the table and pops it in his mouth.  
  
"He and Lily went out to try that new place by the pier tonight..." Peter adds.  
  
Jordan looks around "Where is Lily?"  
  
"Probably at Taco Bell by now... the restaurant was horrible." Bug mumbles.  
  
"She left about a half hour ago" Woody says.  
  
"I've been telling these blokes we need to work on Bug's dating techniques." Nigel says.  
  
"It was not a date; it was just dinner...and lousy food at that." Bug says though a mouth full of pretzels.  
  
Jack walks over to the table "Jordan. What can I get for you?"  
  
"Coffee would be great, I'm on call."  
  
Peter stands and walks over to the piano running his hand over the top. He says, "Rule #47 of Dating, Bug; don't let your date drive herself...she'll leave you eating pretzels that have been used for poker chips ....." Peter looks at Jack "May I?" he asks.  
  
"Sure" Jack says as she walks over to stand by the piano's side. Peter sits and stretches his fingers. He begins to play a painfully simple piano recital song from his childhood.  
  
Jack yells over to the bar "Michael, I think I'll trade you in for a new model."  
  
"Great, now I can quit and go back to New York..." Michael says, not looking up from the stack of glasses he's cleaning.  
  
"Move over honey." Jack sits down at the piano next to Peter and they begin to fumble through "Tea for Two".  
  
Garrett walks in the pub and sits down at the bar. He smiles as he watches Jack and Peter fudge their way through the duet. Jordan catches his eye and lifts her mug in salute.  
  
"We're getting ready to close, but what can I get you?" Michael asks as he continues to wipe down the bar.  
  
Garrett turns to face him, "Scotch neat."  
  
Michael hands Garrett his drink and says "So, I gather you knew my mother when she still lived in Boston."  
  
"Yes" Garrett says as he takes a drink.  
  
"She doesn't talk much about her time here..."  
  
Having noticed Garrett sitting at the bar, Jack comes over and distracts Michael by saying "Go play for me Michael. Peter's a doll to look at, but he can't play a lick."  
  
"I thought you were trading me in for him?" Michael says drying his hands.  
  
"Smart ass...just go" Jack turns back to look at Jordan "Jordan," she calls. Jordan looks up from where she's standing over Woody's shoulder "send over that cop of yours so Michael can play one more before we have to close."  
  
Woody looks up from the game of solitaire he had just started. "Yes ma'am, I'll be right there." Woody stands "Don't you dare touch that Jordan."  
  
"But I told you the black eight needs to go over here to the red nine."  
  
"Just leave it alone"  
  
"Ok... You know Woody; you look like you're getting awfully comfortable behind that bar. Maybe you're hanging out here too much lately."  
  
Woody turns and Jordan's hand reaches out to the cards lying on the table. Before she can snatch her hand back Woody lightly slaps her knuckles and says "I don't have a life Jordan."  
  
"That's painfully obvious there Hoyt" she replies as she shakes her hand in the air. As Woody walks toward the bar, Jordan quickly rearranges the cards while his back is turned. With a self satisfied smile she lifts her coffee cup to her lips.  
  
Nigel clears his throat. Jordan turns her guilty gaze at him. "What?"  
  
"What will it be?" Michael asks as he sits down to the keyboard.  
  
Jack walks over to the piano and says "You pick.....no wait. Remember that song we did at that New Year's party awhile back...?"  
  
"You mean this one?" Michael plays a few bars of the jazzy opening riff.  
  
"Yes, that's the one."  
  
"Oh no" Garrett shakes his head.  
  
"Don't worry Garrett; the drum set is still on lay away." Jack laughs over her shoulder.  
  
"I haven't played in a while but here goes." Michael says as he begins to play.  
  
Jordan looks over at Garrett when she realizes this was the song he was playing when she followed him to his office that night Jack reopened the bar.  
  
Jack's sultry voice soon joins in with the smooth piano ...."When God gave out rhythm"... "Sure was good to you"... "You can add, subtract, multiply and divide... by two."... "I know today's your birthday and I did not... buy a rose"... "But I wrote this song and I call it, Popsicle Toes."... "Popsicle toes"... "Popsicle toes are always froze"... "Popsicle toes"... "You're brave to expose...all those ...Popsicle toes."  
  
Woody bursts out laughing as Jack starts the chorus. The look on Bug's face as Jack sits on the arm of his chair and runs her fingers through his hair was priceless.  
  
Garrett laughs "She always did have a way with this song; I think that's why I could never get the beat right."  
  
Jack continues singing and turns her attention to Nigel, who relishes in it,  
  
"...You must have been Mr. Olympian"... "With all that amplitude"... "How come you always load your Pentax when I am in the room?"... "We are to have a birthday party and you can wear your birthday clothes"... "Then we can hit the floor and... go.... explore those ...Popsicle toes."...  
  
Jack turns to stand next to Peter as he leans against the piano. She looks him up and down...  
  
"You've got the nicest north of America"... "This sailor's ever saw"... "I like to feel your warm Brazil and touch your...Panama"... "But your Tierra del Fuegos are nearly always froze."..."We got to seesaw until we un-thaw those Popsicle toes....."  
  
She returns to the poor unwitting Bug for the final chorus.  
  
As the song ends the small handful of patrons left clap wildly.  
  
Nigel grabs the profusely blushing Bug in the arm and says "I always know you had it in you old chap."  
  
Peter takes pity on his co-worker and says "It's late. Can you give me ride Bug?... One trip over here the back of Nigel's bike is enough for me."  
  
Bug all but jumps out of his chair and says "Yeah, ah... see you all later."  
  
Nigel stands, kisses Jack's hand and says "Until we met again, my lady."  
  
Jack waves as the few remaining customers begin to file out.  
  
She then calls Woody from behind the bar "I'll finish up here handsome, why don't you walk Jordan out to her car?"  
  
"Whatever you say Jack," Woody smiles and throws the rag in his hand on the bar. Jordan hands him his suit jacket as they walk out of the door.  
  
"So what's up with Detective Hoyt and my Jordan?" Jack asks as she steps behind the bar. "He's got it bad. I wonder if Jordan will ever slow down enough to notice the way he watches her whenever she's in the room."  
  
"There in lies the problem." Garrett says into his drink.  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do about that before I leave."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Max should be back by the end of the month." Jack says as she pulls out her purse and keys from beneath the bar.  
  
Michael finished stacking the chairs and says, "Everyone's gone...You want me to go in the back and bring out some more stock?"  
  
"No honey, why don't you go on ahead...I'll finish up here. I'll get a ride back to Max's from Garrett...if that's alright with you Garrett?"  
  
Michael looks over at Garrett as he sits at the bar sipping his drink. He walks up, leans over the bar and kisses his mother on the cheek. "I'll leave a light on for you...don't do anything stupid." Michael whispers in her ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael meets Jordan and Woody standing just outside the door. He tells them good night and walks down the street to his car. Woody and Jordan turn, hand and hand, and begin walking to where she's parked. Woody looks up in the sky and says, "It must be the full moon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First, Bug and Lily go out to eat, Garrett stays behind to help Jack close, and you decide to walk in the moonlight with me."  
  
"I had to park in Egypt."  
  
"Can't you smell it? It must be the spring in the air." Woody muses.  
  
"No, I think that's the back draft from the bay."  
  
"Well...aren't you the least bit curious what's happening back there in the bar?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Isn't there a romantic bone in your body Jordan?"  
  
"Nope, didn't come with the floor model." she lets go of his hand as they stop in front of her SUV.  
  
Woody leans over to look in her face "Even when Bobby O'Reilly sat in back of you during 7th grade English?"  
  
Jordan puts her hands to her face. She says with a groan "She had to tell you THAT too."  
  
"Oh yes, Jack is a wealth of knowledge when it comes to you 'Jordanbaby'. You were quite the little pen pal before you started college. The stories I could tell..."  
  
"Ok, what's it going to take to keep you quiet?" Jordan looks up at Woody's smirking face.  
  
"Dinner for two...at your place." he says hopefully.  
  
Jordan opens the truck door and laughs "I guess I'll just have to take my chances."  
  
As she jumps in as Woody holds open the door. "You're weakening... I can tell."  
  
"In your dreams, cowboy... Good Night Woody."  
  
"Good Night Jordan." he says as he shuts the door for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack refills Garrett's drink and pours one for herself.  
  
"I thought you were closed?"  
  
"I am, but can't two old friends have a drink and catch up on the last 24 years?"  
  
Garrett turns and motions to the piano. "I haven't heard that song in just about as long."  
  
"I use to sing it to you every night." Jack smiles nostalgically.  
  
"How could I forget?" Garrett chuckles.  
  
"Michael found the sheet music in a box of old mementos a few years ago. He surprised me with it one day."  
  
"He's a talented young man...I bet his father is very proud of him."  
  
Jack pushes her drink aside and says "His father and I are not together anymore...in fact he was never a part of Michael's life."  
  
"The man's fool to give up his child... I could never give up Abby."  
  
"Sometimes that choice is not yours to make. Life takes us all in different directions, and Michael's father and I just were drifting too far apart."  
  
"It seems like we're both cursed in that way."  
  
"Let's talk about something happier. Tell me about your Abby."  
  
Jack walks around the end of the bar and puts a coin in the jukebox. She makes her selection. She jumps when she feels Garrett's hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Dance with me Jacqueline."  
  
Patting her hair Jack says "I'm a mess Garrett. I'm covered with spilt beer and smell like an ashtray."  
  
"I don't care" Garrett takes her in his arms anyway and they begin to slowly dance.  
  
After a few minutes Jack says "You were always a good dancer Garrett."  
  
"I had a good teacher."  
  
Jack lays her head on his shoulder and says, "We were good together, weren't we?"  
  
Garrett stops dancing and says "I've missed you Jacqueline."  
  
He kisses her.  
  
The kiss deepens as Jack wraps her arms around him. She fights to regain her sanity as Garrett begins to trail kisses to her ear. "Come home with me." he whispers to her.  
  
"That's not a good idea Garrett. And besides it's been a long time. I didn't think I can remem..."  
  
He silences her with a soft kiss. "It will all come back, I promise." When she begins to protest again he says "just for tonight...I need you."  
  
"I'm not the same girl I use to be Garrett...things are not...where they use to be."  
  
"Neither of us is as young as we use to be."  
  
"You need to work on your pick up lines Garrett, there a little rusty."  
  
"They're working aren't they?"  
  
Garrett wraps an arm around her waist. As they walk past the bar he grabs the purse she had put up there earlier and they walk out of the pub together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Garrett, you still have the coldest feet on the eastern seaboard." Jack chuckles as she leans against Garrett's chest a few hours later. They're sprawled across his tangled king size bed.  
  
Garrett loops his arms loosely around her waist and says "I think their warm now."  
  
"Really...? Let me check..." she says as she stretches her leg down his.  
  
"Woman, move like that again and you'll be the death of me. I'm still trying to catch my breath..." Garrett says with a cheshire cat smile.  
  
Jack shifts her hip slightly and says "Hum, you feel still alive to me." as she moves to kiss him the phone rings. "Damn...busted." She reaches over to grab the phone and hands it him.  
  
Garrett is still smiling as he says "Macy....Jordan this better be good.....Yeah, she's right here" He hands the phone to Jack.  
  
Jack chuckles, "Jordanbaby, I don't need you checking...."  
  
Jack rolls away from Garrett and sits up quickly "My God..."  
  
Garrett sits up and says "What is it?"  
  
Jack didn't hear him as she listens to Jordan speaking on the other end of the phone. She asks Jordan "Where is?........oh, God." Jack drops the phone to the bed.  
  
Garrett takes one look at her pale face and asks her "Is it Michael?"  
  
"There's..... been an accident..."  
  
Garrett begins to franticly look around the floor for their clothes. "What hospital? Did Jordan tell you?"  
  
"He's not..... at the hospital........he's on his way to the morgue."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Going Home

Garrett stands outside of Autopsy One as the sun begins to shine through the hallway windows. Just a few hours ago he was laughing with Jacqueline about the time she washed her brand new red shirt in a load of his white underwear. Now she's sitting in the conference room with Lily making arrangements to take her son's body home. Life can change in a blink of an eye.  
  
Woody walks up the hallway toward Garrett. His hair a mess and his suit wrinkled beyond repair from the last 24 hours. Woody says "I just got off the phone with the officer in charge. The driver of the other car is going to be released from the hospital later this morning and he'll be taken to lock up. The tests came back conclusive; his blood alcohol level was up there."  
  
"It doesn't seem fair does it?" Garrett says looking down the hallway toward the conference room.  
  
"Third DUI for him and tag on Vehicular Homicide ...he's looking at life without parole, if that's any consolation."  
  
"Would it be for you?" Garrett asks.  
  
"No"  
  
Jordan pushes open the door of the examination room and steps into the hallway. She hands Garrett the report. "Massive internal damage, He had to of died instantly."  
  
Jordan stands leaning with her back against the wall as Garrett looks over the report.  
  
"Are you alright?" Woody asks her.  
  
"That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." she says pushing back a lose strand of hair. "He was too young and too damn gifted to go like this..."  
  
Garrett looks up from the report "I'll get this sent over to the D.A.'s immediately. Have you got the death certificate ready yet?"  
  
"No, Nigel is taking care of that for me. Garrett, you want me to take care of getting it Jack?"  
  
"No Jordan, I'll handle it." Garrett turns and walks down the hallway in search for Nigel  
  
Woody leans against the wall next to Jordan waiting for her to say something. Jordan just looks at the floor willing herself not to cry.  
  
After a few seconds Woody says "Let's get some coffee, you look like you could use some."  
  
"Is it too early to put a shot of whiskey in it?" Jordan says, trying to smile.  
  
"When you're still on the clock it is." Woody replies.  
  
"Always following the rules, huh?" Jordan says wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Not always Jordan..." Woody puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Jordan buries her face in his shoulder and cries. She cries for Jack and her lose. She cries for her father who's an ocean away. She cries for her mother who death was also as senseless.  
  
Meanwhile life was going on around them, doors opening and closing, people going on about the business of the Coroner's Office. But the two just stand in the hallway until Jordan is cried out.  
  
"Damn Hoyt, you need a shower." Jordan mutters as she finally lifts her face.  
  
"You're welcome, Jordan" Woody says with an arched eyebrow waiting for her response.  
  
"Thank you, Woody" Jordan says with a smile, getting the hint. "You know, I think I could use that coffee now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garrett finds Nigel walking up the hallway.  
  
"Dr. Macy, I was just looking for you. Here's the death certificate for Michael Bonner" Nigel says.  
  
"Thanks Nigel" Garrett looks down at the form.  
  
"It's a shame. He was only 24. Jack was saying he'd have his PHD by the end of the year. Just last night she was telling us how exciting it was to have a "doctor" as a son, even if it was for music" Nigel turns and walks back to his office.  
  
Garrett walks back to his own office and sits down at his desk. He sits Michael's death certificate on his desk and looks at it, specifically the birth date.  
  
OCTOBER 4, 1979  
  
"He's older than he looks, but then again his mother....Damn" After a quick calculation Garrett runs his hand down his face. Jacqueline could have become pregnant while she was living with the Cavanaugh's. He didn't want to think of the possibilities. Suddenly the sound of a John Coltrane song flashes into his mind with the taste of cheap champagne on his tongue.  
  
Jacqueline had spent that New Year's Eve with him...  
  
Garrett walks to the crypt and pulls out the drawer containing the remains of Michael Bonner. He pulls down the sheet and looks into his face. Michael looked just like his mother: blonde and fair. But the set of his jaw....  
  
"Can I help you Dr. Macy?"  
  
The sound of Peter's voice makes Garrett jump.  
  
"No, I was just paying my respects..." Garrett says  
  
"I'll leave you alone then" Peter says as he backs out the door.  
  
Once Peter was gone Garrett pulls a syringe out of his pocket and proceeds to draw blood from the body. Before he covers Michael up again he takes a long look at his face. Regrouping Garrett closes the drawer and heads towards Trace.  
  
"Nigel, I need you to run a check on this and" he pulls another vial out of his pocket "this one."  
  
"What am I checking for?"  
  
"I want to know if these two are related" Garrett says.  
  
"Does this have to do with that double homicide over in Chelsea?"  
  
"Ah...Yes. And if I can get that by the end of the day..."  
  
"Aye, aye boss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily stops by Garrett's office on her way to the Crypt.  
  
"Ms. Bonner just left about twenty minutes ago. She said she needed to get some rest and finish making some arrangements. She'll be back this evening to sign the death certificate and claim Michael's body."  
  
"Thanks Lily"  
  
"Oh and Garrett, she told me to tell everyone, she wants to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Ok"  
  
As Lily walked back out of the door, Garrett sat there thinking of a thousand reasons he should be heading over to the Cavanaugh house to see her. But he chooses to stay at his desk and make sure all the T's were crossed and the I's doted so that the DA had a perfect case to nail the drunk driver to the wall.  
  
Later on that day Garrett calls Jordan into his office.  
  
"Go home Garrett, you look like hell."  
  
"You would win Miss America right now either Jordan, When was the last time you slept?"  
  
"Probably the last time you did."  
  
"It's been a long day for all of us..."  
  
"Woody called earlier and said he stopped by the house to see Jack."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Woody said, she took one look at him and sent him on his way, saying something about calling on a woman without having a proper shave."  
  
"That sounds like something she'd say." Garrett chuckles.  
  
"What's going to happen now Garrett?" Jordan says  
  
"I wish I knew Jordan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the conference room later that evening, Garrett hands Jack the copy of Michael's death certificate, which she calmly puts inside her purse.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it." she says. "As soon as Michael's ready to go..."  
  
Garrett takes her hand and says, "Jacqueline, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Garrett we talked about that this morning, I need to do this myself. I need to take Michael back to New York."  
  
"You don't need to go through this alone." Garrett points out.  
  
"I'm not alone Garrett, I have friends and 'Manny's' on Thursday nights, I'll be fine."  
  
There a quiet knock on the door, one of the morticians from the funeral home Jack hired to take Michael's body back to New York, leaned into the room and says "Ms. Bonner, we're ready to go, whenever you are."  
  
"Well, Garrett that's my ride." Jack says picking her purse up off the table.  
  
Garrett admits defeat and says "If you need anything, anything at all call me...it's only a hour flight."  
  
"I'll remember that." Jack says as she turns to leave. She stops short and turns back lifting her hand to Garrett's cheek.  
  
Garrett turns his head and kisses her palm and then says "Let me walk you out."  
  
"No, I'd rather go myself. If your ever in New York..." she stops as her voice catches, then she says, "Good bye Garrett."  
  
"Good bye Jacqueline."  
  
Jack walks out to the hallway were Jordan is standing. She takes the younger woman into her arms.  
  
"I'm going to miss you" Jordan says through her tears.  
  
"Oh baby" Jack says stroking Jordan's hair. "Your father will be home in two days."  
  
Jordan pulls back and says "Call me when you get in."  
  
"Of course, you take care." Jack kisses her cheek and then begins to walk down the hallway.  
  
Woody is standing by the elevator. Jack gives him a watery smile and says "You take care of my Jordanbaby"  
  
""Yes ma'am, I will." Woody replies.  
  
"You're a good boy Handsome." she says as she touches his freshly shaved cheek.  
  
"May I walk you out?" Woody asks offering her an arm.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garrett makes his way back to his office and stands looking out his window.  
  
Nigel peers into his office and says "Here's that report you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Nigel" Garrett says as he reaches out for the folder.  
  
After Nigel leaves Garrett shuts his office door and looks at the closed file burning in his hands. At a few moments, he turns and opens the bottom drawer in the file cabinet closest to him. He then shoves the file deep in the back. Slowly closing the drawer he retreats to his desk and retrieves a brand new bottle of scotch from his desk. After pouring a glass he picks up the phone.  
  
"Yea, this is Macy. Please hold my calls; I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. Just take a message and I'll get back to them in the morning."  
  
He knew he was taking the easy way out. Maybe someday he's open the file and know the truth, but for now he'd just like think about 'what is' and not 'what could have been'.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok ok, I know I took the cop out. But I didn't want to open THAT can of worms....Next time I'll try to do better! 


End file.
